powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Something to Fight For
Something to Fight For is the third episode of Power Rangers Time Force. This episode marks the first appearance of the Time Force Megazord mode Red & Blue. Synopsis Ransik unleashes his first reanimated mutant onto the city. Jen allows Wes to join the team, and the Rangers use the Time Jets to rush into action with aid from the future in the form of the Time Force Megazord to defeat the overgrown mutant. Plot Ransik's mutation seem to be going out of control. Only with medication does he keep it in check. While sifting through the wreckage ofthe Time Ship, the team gets a message from Captain Logan. He offers them weaponry should they need it. On his way to a board meeting, Wes finds Nadira and her goons up to no good. He fights them but gets the stuffing knocked out of him. Just as Nadira is about to deal the death blow, the Rangers show up and save Wes. Poor Nadira gets a fingernail broken by Jen. Jen gives Wes a talking to, about how he should not interfere with Ranger matters, how he has never fought for anything in his life and that he's always a "spoiled brat". Wes is feeling pretty worthless at this point, until Trip sneaks into the Collins compound to explain Jen's harsh attitude towards him and that what she says about Wes is wrong. Wes goes to Jen at the Time Ship wreckage, and asks for a chance to help them out. He may never have fought for anything before, but it doesn't mean he can't now. He also revealed that he found out about Jen's grievance of Alex's death from Trip and why she wouldn't accept Wes joining them. At Ransik's cryo-prison headquarters, a frozen mutant criminal is reanimated and unleashed on the city. He begins by blasting away the local police. Circuit alerts the Rangers. Jen finally gives in and gives Wes the Red Chrono Morpher. The team morphs. Trip whips out the Time Jet, which was shrunken in a metal case. The Rangers board it, and Wes pilots. They reach the location of the mutant's attack. Wes gives him a Time Strike. Cutting the mutant exposes his DNA, making him grow into a giant. Circuit contacts Captain Logan in the future for a little assistance. Logan sends over the Time Fliers through the time portal. The Rangers take control of the Time Fliers and form the TimeForce Megazord mode blue. Then they show off more Matrix moves. They transform again, this time forming the Time Force Megazord mode red, and take out the mutant with a saber. The mutant reverts into his cryogenically frozen state, and is imprisoned by Jen into a container. Wes willingly gives up the morpher, but Jen lets him keep it. The team rejoices at their new Red Ranger. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) & Alex *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Derek Stephen Prince as Jetara (voice) *Roy Werner as Captain Logan *Douglas Fisher as Philips Notes *This is the first episode to use Pre 9/11 terrorist attack Errors *When the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue was beginning the transformation, it was labeled TimeRobo. VHS/DVD releases *"Something to Fight For" was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Force from the Future. See Also (Time Jet intro sequence) (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force